The present invention relates to containers for storing frame-like objects during shipment, and more particularly to containers suitably for storing frame-like refrigerator and freezer door gaskets.
A variety of frame-like objects are manufactured in one location and shipped to another. Refrigerator and freezer door gaskets are well known and comprise a frame formed of PVC or other suitable plastic or rubbery material. Since these gaskets are made of flexible material, they must be protected during shipment from the gasket manufacturer to the refrigerator manufacturer to prevent damage occurring as a result of the gaskets being stretched, twisted or otherwise mishandled. Picture frames made of metal, wood or plastic must also be protected during shipment to retail stores for sale to customers.
Modern refrigerators are usually provided with a refrigerator compartment and a separate freezer compartment, generally of smaller size than the refrigerator compartment. Necessarily, the gaskets for the refrigerator door and the freezer door are of different size, and both gaskets are subject to damage during shipment as described above.
The present invention provides a container for storing frame-like objects and protecting them during shipment. In particular, the container according to the present invention has means for storing two different sizes of frame-like objects in a manner such that the frame-like objects are easily loaded into and unloaded from the container. When the container of the present invention is used for storing refrigerator and freezer door gaskets, a plurality of the larger refrigerator door gaskets and a plurality of the smaller freezer door gaskets can both be stored in the container of the invention.